a Bet with in a deal
by peachgirl23
Summary: Kouga and Inu Yasha make a bet about the prudish kagome then Inu Yasha makes a deal with Kagome to help him win the bet. what happens if this act turns into love? IYkag pairing
1. Default Chapter

"Couch Chiba is going to kill us! 50 laps! He's insane! What crawled up his shorts!" Shippo whined as he began to bang his head against his locker in the boys locker room.  
  
Inu Yasha sat next to him on the bench dressing into his street clothes and miroku dressing next to him.  
  
"That is the problem, Nothings been in his shorts for quite some time." Miruko snickered  
  
"So its true, Mrs. Hino broke up with him?" Inu Yasha inquired  
  
"yeah, she found out what its like to be with a real man! Kouga exclaimed   
  
He walked out of the Shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He strutted over to his own locker.   
  
"Kinda like Kikyo, Right Inu Yasha?" Kouga baited Inu Yasha  
  
Inu Yasha's head hung low so that his long silver bangs hide the red hot anger the flashed in his golden eyes. With his hands balled into fist as he stood and slowly turned toward Kouga. Inu Yasha was so ready to go barbarian on Kouga when Shippo jumped between them.  
  
" Kouga! You should be ashamed of yourself ! Have you no respect for the dead!" He scolded  
  
"yeah your right...sorry" Kouga and everyone in the room bowed there head in silence for the lost beauty.  
  
"So Kouga you and The substitute music teacher for real?" Miruko asked sarcastically  
  
"What can I say she likes how the wolf man hangs." kouga said cockily as he made thrusting movements with his hips. The whole locker room was in an uproar, even Inu Yasha had to snicker. Kouga was basically a man whore.  
  
"is there a girl Your haven't banged in this school? Hell Country?" Kouga's buddy Houjo asked.  
  
Kouga stopped and frowned. he wrapped his arm around Houjo's shoulder and put on a fake sad face.  
  
"sadly Houjo my boy there is, the beautiful Kagome Hirshimmo."  
  
Inu Yasha's ears perked at the name. She was Kikyo's half sister. Kouga dated her for awhile before moving onto and stealing kikyo away from him.  
  
"the great kouga, who's sexual prowess is well Known beyond the stars unable to get into the pants of one girl!?" Shippo gasped in foreign surprise.  
  
"Well it wasn't me, I used all my best moves and lines. The girl is a prude, she is locked up tighter then the Hoover damn?" Kouga shugged ignoring Shippo's sarcastic tone.  
  
Inu Yasha finished dressing and stood up. He walked over to Kouga, with clenched fist and a wicked sneer on his lips.  
  
"Maybe she has more class then the whores you sleep with?" The locker room went quiet at the insult. "or maybe she just doesn't want your crab infested dick anywhere near her."   
  
"ooooh" the crowd that developed around the two whispered in shock and awe.  
  
Kouga looked Inu Yasha up and down, he raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"You think you can do better then me?" He laughed at the Idea.  
  
"You think you can do better with the beautiful yet prudish Kagome?" he was very amused at this little fact.  
  
* Oh know Kouga is baiting him, Don't fall for Inu Yasha! Run ! Run while you still can!* Miruko silently shouted to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha of course know he was being goaded into some thing but is pride wouldn't let him turn away.  
  
" I know I could." Inu Yasha growled crossing his arms and raised his head high.  
  
" So its a bet then. Lets see we need a time line and a prized..." Kouga thought for a moment scratching the back of his head in thought.  
  
"I'll be generous to you, since Kagome is such prude you have till the end of the school year to bang her. If you fail however, you will have to publicly announce my prowess as a sex god and be my lackey for the summer." Kouga turned to Inu Yasha to see his reaction.  
  
"What do I get?" Inu Yasha asked  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You will be banging Kagome! What else could you want? Fine I will publicly declare your prowess and be your lackey." Kouga turned back to the tasked of dressing. " can you do it?"   
  
"You bet I can do it! By the end of the year I will have her in my bed in every position from missionary to doggy style." And with that Inu Yasha grabbed his book bag and stormed out of the locker room leaving a very shocked Shippo and Miroku in his wake.  
  
He ran down the hallway toward his locker. He slammed his head against the locker over and over again.  
  
"What have I done?! What have I gotten myself into?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" He said what?!" a very shocked Songo yelled  
  
Miruko, Shippo, Inu Yasha, and Songo (Miruko girlfriend) Sat at their usually table in the lunch room.  
  
Songo's open hand flew up and hit Inu Yasha in the back of the head.  
  
"What the hell was that for !" he yelled  
  
"Men are pigs." Was all she said before she took a sip of her diet Pepsi.  
  
"I think what is more important is how are you going to get out of this??" asked Shippo   
  
They all thought for a few minutes as they ate there lunch.  
  
"she hates Kouga too." Songo stated as she gestured toward a beautiful girl with long black hair and chocolate eyes, sitting by herself at a table across the room. She sat there with her head phones on oblivious to the world around her sketching madly in her black note book.  
  
"How do you know? The girl doesn't associate with anyone ." Shippo asked  
  
"Well can you really blame her? Kikyo and Kouga made her life a living hell! I mean Kouga was just being himself - a man whore. But Kikyo was constantly being a real bitch to her..." Songo stop her ranting and looked over at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Sorry I didn't-"  
  
"Its okay, Kikyo was a real bitch sometimes, and we all knew how she felt about her sister." He poked at his food as he continued to watch Kagome scribble in that black note book she always carried around.  
  
"Still doesn't answer my first question." Shippo replied   
  
"Well Most girls in this school write Kouga's name over and over with hearts around it, or play M.A.S.H. or F.L.A.M.E.S. with his name. She on the other hand writes Die Kouga or Death to Kouga all time. Besides on time I gotta peek at that note book of hers and she was drawing a picture of Kouga being drawn and quartered. It was gruesome but awesome she is an artist." She explained  
  
" So you think that because she hate kouga so much she would be willing to sleep with me? Just to make Kouga look like a fool?" That even sounded dumb to Inu Yasha.  
  
Songo let out an exasperated sigh * boys* she thought.  
  
"NO! Even though I do think you need to get seriously laid that's not what I mean." All 3 guys jaws dropped  
  
"What I was thinking is that you explain the situation carefully to her, then ask her carefully to help you make it look like you to are having sex." Songo made sure she put emphasis on carefully, knowing that guy tend to attract foot in mouth syndrome. Inu Yasha thought for a moment* it just might work*  
  
"how do I carefully explain it? I mean how would you react if Miruko mad a bet to sleep with you before the end of the year. Then asked you to 'act' like you were having sex with him?" Inu Yasha turned and looked at Songo in the face.  
  
"I'd kill him." Was all she said  
  
"Hey! I thought you loved me?" Miruko pouted with a sad little boy face.  
  
"Yeah well you should have never made that bet you lecher!" Songo raised he fist to his face.  
  
Miruko *sweat drop*  
  
"I didn't -"   
  
"Start off by saying you need some help making kouga look stupid or you were trying to defend her. You never know unless you try." Songo cut him off  
  
Inu Yasha turned back to Kagome and thought for a few minutes.  
  
"Isn't she smart? I'm dating the smart one" Miruko said in a sing songie voice.  
  
"And I'm dating the..." she stopped looked Miruko up and down "well Your really cute?" she then leaned in and gave Miruko a kiss.  
  
It took a few minute for him to realize she gave him a double sided complainant.  
  
"Hey wait a min-"   
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha stood up and grabbed his lunch tray.  
  
"Your right Songo! Thanks"  
  
He then walked over to Kagome's table.  
  
"They grow up so fast.." Shippo smirked  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome sat at her lunch table ignoring her food that had gone cold waiting for her. Instead she worked wildly at her sketch with her head phones blaring angry rock music in her ears. She was oblivious to the world around her, only thing that existed was the beautiful love scene unfolding on her white paper before her. A gorgeous well built young man ( that closely resembled Inu Yasha except for the dog ears on the top of his head) Laid naked on his back. His face was contorted into a look of pure pleasure, which was probably do to the beautiful naked black haired goddess straddling his lower half as she leaned forward taking his nipple into her mouth.  
  
*wow I never knew a picture could get you so hot...And Kouga thinks she is a prude?* Inu Yasha thought as he sat unnoticed across form Kagome.  
  
"Wow, who are they supposed to be?" he asked  
  
Kagome squeaked in surprise at Inu Yasha as she slammed her note book shut. She looked at him with a slight blush across her face.  
  
"N-n-no one."  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to startle you. I just needed to discuss something with you."   
  
Kagome slowly pulled her head phoned off and eyed Inu Yasha suspiciously.  
  
"about what?  
  
"Um...Well...first promise to keep and open mind."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Pleez!"  
  
Kagome looked at the pleading in Inu Yasha's eyes and against her better judgment, she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay great thanks, first off let me say I hate kouga as much as you do..."  
  
Hi paused and looked at her for agreement. She just nodded.  
  
"Well today after gym Kouga was being a jack ass as usually, but he began to say things... things about you."  
  
She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"what kinda things?" her tone went cold and harsh.  
  
"Well...he said you were a prude and stuff like that..."   
  
"HE WHAT! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"  
  
Kagome was fuming. She jumped up about to run off and kill Kouga, but Inu Yasha stopped her.   
  
" Please, I'm not done yet." He pushed her back down into her seat.  
  
"Fine! Hurry up I need to go kill some one."  
  
"Well if you would just listen, I have a way we can get back at him."   
  
"Why would you want to help me?"  
  
" Well.."   
  
Inu yasha went onto explained what had happen and what had been said in the locker room. She broke out in laughter when he came to the part about kouga's crabs. * Wow she has a beautiful laugh* he thought as he continued the story. She stopped laughing when he got to the bet.  
  
WHACK! Kagome hit him with her lunch tray.  
  
"The nerve! You you-"  
  
"wait just listen its not what you think!"  
  
She stopped hitting him to listen.  
  
"What would hurt kouga's pride more? To have some one get what he tried and failed at. Now I don't expect you to just sleep with me, but to act like you are sleeping with me. That would means your going to have to.."  
  
"Be your whore? Slut? Bitch?"  
  
" no I was going to say...go out, doing couple things, making out, and you would have to sleep over some times. You know girlfriend things."  
  
He continued to tell her what kouga would have to do if he lost the bet. Kagome my broke into laughter again. Then just as suddenly her face was unreadable .  
  
"What do I get out of this?"  
  
"Any thing you want."  
  
" I don't know what I want right now."  
  
"Then we can just say I will owe you."  
  
Kagome leaned foreword across the table toward Inu Yasha. She seductively ran her finger down his nose.  
  
"When do we start? Because kouga just walked in."  
  
"Right now..."   
  
He leaned forward and kissed her waiting lips. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries and cream. He decided he wanted more from the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She was resistant at first but with some gentle coaxing she opened up to him. She let out a low groan as his tongue plunged into the sweet soft depth of her mouth. He decided he liked the husky moan she made and tried to encourage more. Slowly she began to kiss him back.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"All right you two brake it up! This is the lunch room not the back seat of your car." The lunch lady yelled at them. 


	2. chapter 2

Kagome and Inu Yasha sat in his car out side her home laughing hysterically.  
"Did you see the look on Kouga's face!"  
Kagome's face was beat red and was running out of breath from laughing so hard.  
"I thought his jaw was going to brake off!" Inu Yasha laughed.  
After a few more minutes of laughing they began to calm down a bit. They sat in awkward silence, until Kagome couldn't take any more.  
"Well I guess I'll see you Monday at school."  
She began together her things from the back seat.  
"Wait...umm we are suppose to be a couple... we should go out tonight."  
"I can't tonight I ... a ... have a ... gig."  
"A gig?"  
"Yeah well, I'm in a band."  
"You are? I never knew that. I mean Kikyo never said anything.."  
Yeah well, I was never her favorite topic."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be, Its fine."  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Again Kagome broke the silence.  
"You um... Can come if you like.."  
"That would be perfect! And then you can stay at my place for the weekend if that's okay with you.."  
"Umm... I-I guess." Kagome blushed  
"Great! Were is it?"  
"The hot spot. Can you pick me up at 6:30 ?"  
"Sure, okay its a date." He stated.  
"Bye."  
Kagome got out of the car and ran to the house. When she reach the door she turned around and looked back at Inu Yasha. He waved to her and drove away. sigh What a hunk! She thought as she opened the door. What to wear to night?  
" Nurse Tsukino! I'm home!" Kagome yelled  
"In the Kitchen dear." She yelled back  
"Oh okay."  
Kagome ran up the stairs. She went to the first door on the left and slowly opened it. There was Kagome's mother, curled up in a fetal position on Kikyo's bed. She never left the room, not since Kikyo's funeral. They had moved her many time, but every time she end up back here again.  
Kagome Knelt beside the bed. With tear filled eyes she stared into her mothers unseeing eyes.  
"Mama, please stop this. Sota still needs you..."  
With a gentle sad touch she caressed her mothers pale cheek.  
"I still need you..." she whispered as the tears began to fall from her eyes.  
"Mama it wasn't your fault! I was HERS! SHE went out! SHE got drunk! SHE got into the car! SHE drove into the tree. SHE killed herself and her unborn child! Please mama. Please, I miss you so much."  
Kagome's tears began to soak the bed spread. Uncontrollable sobs racked her body. I can't take this anymore! I want my family back! I want Kikyo back! Kagome's mind screamed.  
"Mama please snap out of it. Please, so Sota can come home. So we can be a family." Her pleas fell on deaf ears. Her mother showed no signs of change.  
"Honey , you shouldn't get all worked up. These kind of things take time."  
Nurse Tsukino stood in the door way.  
"I know, but I want here back now..." Kagome sobbed  
"oh Honey."  
Nurse Tsukino wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. She rocked her in a soothing manner.  
"Shhh...Its okay honey...I know I know...Shhh..." the nurse cooed  
"Come on honey you need a nice hot bath to calm you..."  
Kagome nodded as the nurse led her out of the room and into the bathroom.  
  
Kagome looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was very satisfied with her outfit. It was a cute little black and red salsa number. Her blouse was red with black lace trim. The material was thin so it was kind of see through, enough to make out her black bra. The v neck was just wide enough to show some cleavage. At the end of her sleeves were to black and red tassels. Her skirt was black and ruffled at the ends. It was opened at the front just up to the knees. She wore a pair of red open toed shoes, with a gold and black dragon on the sides. She wore her hair on the top of her head in a cascade of curls.  
"I think this will do. Yes this will work very well."  
She admired herself a little longer. Kagome made sure she had enough clothes for the weekend, her tooth brush, hair brush, cosmetics, toiletries, and of course her note book. She grabbed her bag and guitar and walked into Kikyo's room.  
"Hi ya mama, I have a few minutes before I have to go. I thought I would sing you that new song I wrote for you."  
She sat down on the bed next to her mother and picked up her guitar.  
"Its called The voice with in."  
Kagome began to strum her guitar.  
-"Young girl don't cry,  
I'll be right here when your world start to fall,  
Young girl its all right, your tears will dry,  
You'll soon be free to fly,  
When you're inside your room you tend to dream,  
Of a place where nothing's harder then it seems,  
No one ever wants to bother to explain,  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means,  
  
When there's there is no one else,  
look inside yourself  
like your oldest friend just trust the voice within,  
  
The you'll find the strength that will guide your way,  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice with in,  
Young girl don't hide,  
You'll never change if you just run away,  
Young girl just hold tight,  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day,  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed,  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid,  
no one reaches out a hand for you to hold,  
When you look outside look inside to your soul,  
  
When there's there is no one else,  
look inside yourself  
like your oldest friend just trust the voice within,  
  
Life is journey,  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go,  
As long as you're learning,  
You'll find all you'll need to know,  
Be strong,  
You'll break it,  
Hold on,  
You'll make it,  
Just don't forsake it because,  
no one can tell you what you can't do,  
No one can stop you,  
You know that I'm talking to you,  
  
When there's there is no one else,  
look inside yourself  
like your oldest friend just trust the voice within,  
  
Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall..."-  
  
Kagome got so caught up in her sing that she didn't hear nurse Tuskino come into the room.  
"That was beautiful dear..."  
"Thank you...I wonder if she heard it?" Kagome wondered out loud.  
"No one knows honey, but maybe with more prayers and love, your mother will pull herself out of her grief caused shock."  
Kagome nodded sadly.  
"I know... I just don't know how much more I can take...I mean yeah Kikyo and didn't get along but she was my sister... I lost my sister, my father comes and takes my brother away, and mama is in a grief caused coma..."  
"You poor thing, YOU are to young to be to be stricken with so much pain and sorrow. If I could I would take it away form you."  
The nurse walked over and hugged the girl.  
"You better get going your dates down stairs. I'll see you Monday."  
Kagome nodded and left the room to go meet Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't stop staring at Kagome as she buckled her seat belt. She was more then just gorgeous she was VA VA VOOM for lack of a better word. Her skirt showed just enough leg to let you know they were both smooth and well toned. His fingers almost itched to feel how smooth. Her blouse should just enough cleavage to make a mans mouth water with out being smutty. Her hair was on the top of her head cascading down in soft, glossy, black curls. Her lips were dark red they looked fuller, softer, and even more kiss able...  
"um...Inu Yasha? Are we going?"  
Cough "Yes of course..."  
He started the car and pulled out onto the road.  
"I hope you don't mind but my friends Miroku and Sango are going to meet us there."  
"No, no problem at all. It will be nice to meet them."  
"Yeah Sango told me that Kouga is suppose to be there with one of his whore's."  
Inu Yasha smirked. Kagome just let out a tiny snicker.  
"Inu Yasha?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We Should really be trying to get to know each other. I mean Kouga isn't as stupid as he looks..."  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
Inu Yasha thought for a moment. Then suddenly RING RING  
Kagome's Phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and answered it.  
"Hello...Rin...He what...What are we going to do?...I will hurt him! I will hurt him so bad that he will never be able to have children."  
Inu Yasha couldn't help but cringe at that comment.  
"Okay...Bye-bye."  
sigh  
"Damn it." Kagome swore.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Antonio canceled on us."  
"WHO?"  
"No one...Say Inu Yasha, it probably would be to good to be true, but do you dance?"  
"Do I know how to dance? Yes. Do I dance? No."  
"Do you know how to do a tango?"  
"Yes"  
"Will you dance with me on stage? Pleez!"  
"Oh no...No No No!"  
"Come on, Kouga's going to be there. And what's more sexier then a heated dance between 'lovers'. Beside without Antonio, your the next best thing!"  
Inu Yasha was silent for a moment. Then with a quick nodded of the head he agreed.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
Kagome flung here arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. He flushed a little. He could feel her firm soft breast pressed against his side. All he wanted to do was wrap his free arm around her and pull her closer. Either that or pull over and ravish her in the back seat.  
"oh what the hell"  
He quickly pulled into the first parking lot and parked. In one quick movement he pulled Kagome into his lap.  
"Inu Yasha! What are you doing?" She squealed  
" What I wanted to do since you got into the car."  
And with that he kissed her. His kiss was soft and pulse rising. This time Kagome immediately gave in to the kiss. He seductively nibbled on her bottom lip, She opened her mouth willingly and welcomed his tongue. Her hand found his way into his hair. She let out a groan of pleasure when Inu Yasha's mouth found his way to her neck. His hands roamed her body until they found her breast. Kagome let out a garbled gasp as he gave them a gentle squeeze.  
"oh gods..." she gasped as she pulled his head up for another kiss.  
Knock Knock  
"Hey guys the windows are steaming up!" Miroku yelled through the window  
"Are you guys going to stop necking, so we can go inside?" asked Sango  
  
Kagome had never been so embarrassed! She had never let anyone get that far with her before, yet she had let Inu Yasha get to 2nd in the first day! Yeah, but who wouldn't? He is gorgeous! Her mind screamed. Just the thought of the way he crushed her soft body against his hard one, it made her body heat up with desire again.  
"Um ... here you might want to clean your faces off before you go in." Sango said handing them a Kleenex.  
Inu Yasha and Kagome looked at each other, and he started laughing while Kagome just blushed. Kagome's lipstick was smeared all over the both of them.  
They both quickly cleaned there faces as Inu Yasha made a hasty intorduction.  
"Kagome, Sango. Sango, Kagome. Miroku, Kagome. Kagome, Miroku."  
"Nice to meet you" Kagome shook both of there hands.  
"Sspt......... Inu Yasha ......" Miroku whispered  
"What?" Inu Yasha was exasperated.  
"Its easier to neck in the passenger side or the back seat. That way the steering wheel won't get into the way." This time the whisper was louder.  
"MIROKU!" WHACK  
"PERVERT!" Sango whacked him then laughed along with the others.  
"Miroku, what Kagome and I do is none of yours or anyone else's business."  
Wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist. They walked into THE HOT SPOT.  
  
"OMI GOD KAGOME!"  
A girl with short black hair ran over to Kagome.  
"What are we gonna do?!"  
" Yura calm down. Wheres Mara?"  
Kagome asked the frazzled girl.  
"Just a minute.....MARA!" Yura yelled  
A girl with long curly black hair, tan skin, and big green eyes, walked over.  
"Yura, will you please stop yelling! I'm not deaf."  
" Mara you can tell your boyfriend he is dead when I see him. But right now you can all give thanks to the man that is Inu Yasha. He will be dancing with me."  
Kagome pointed to a blushing Inu Yasha standing next to her.  
"oh look at the pretty silver hair."  
Yura grabbed Inu Yasha's long silver hair and began to nuzzle it.  
"Hands off girlie, he is mine."  
Kagome pushed Yura away from him. She then wrapped his arm around her.  
"Let me guess your new beau?"  
A girl with long brown hair, and almost child like features came up behind the girls.  
"Yes. This is Inu Yasha, and his friends Miroku and Sango..."  
Everyone murmured hello's.  
" Guys, this is Rin. She is our bass and lead guitar." Kagome pointed to the child like girl.  
" This is Yura. She is our drummer. This is Mara she plays the key boards, and this little girl is Kenna. She plays bass when Rin plays lead."  
Kagome introduced everyone.  
"What do you do?" Sango asked  
"Kagome is lead guitar and lead singer." Answered Rin  
"Okay every one Mara go practice the dance steps with Inu Yasha. Rin, Yura, Kenna, and I will finish setting up. Miroku and Sango have fun. Okay go, go, go!"  
Kagome yelled and everyone ran off to there assigned spots.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat at there table. Sango sip on her diet coke, while Miroku sipped on his sprite.  
" Since when does Inu Yasha dance?" Sango asked  
"oh he use to go to a private school until the 5th grade. They make you learn ballroom dancing."  
"OH."  
The lights flashed on stage and Kagome and the others came out. Kagome was wearing a microphone head set. She introduced everyone.  
"Hey everyone! Were Drama Queen! Today we have a special show for you. Mara our Spanish beauty has written a song and choreographed a dance for you. And with the help of my boyfriend, we are going to show you it!"  
The crowed cheered them on, and the music began. Inu Yasha and Kagome took there stance. Mara began to talk in Spanish.  
"Yo te contare una historia  
De como un puertoriqueno me robo el corazon  
Nunca mas he vuelto a amar de esa manera  
Quizas jamas lo hare  
Es la historia de mi primer amor  
Era buen mozo con grandes y profundos ojos marrones  
Un bailarin  
Juntos nos perdimos en el ritmo del amor  
Asi es como comenzo"  
The tempo picked up and Kagome began to sing. Then they began to dance together.  
"He comes from a foreign place  
An island far away  
Intrigues me with every move  
Til' I'm breathless, I'm helpless  
Can't keep my cool"  
Kagome couldn't help but shiver when his hands held her hips as they moved like liquid together.  
"Steals my heart when he takes my hand  
And we dance, to the rhythm of the band  
I feel his finger tips, grip my hips  
And I slip as we dip into a rare bliss"  
Inu Yasha held onto her as he dipped her back. Her one leg slid between his as the other came up to his hip. His hand seductively slid down the soft toned leg offered to him. His hand rested on her soft thigh. Kagome began to feel week in her knees.  
"Mama used to warn me  
To beware of those Latin lovers  
She said I gave my heart too soon  
And that's how I became your mother  
I said ay mama, you seem to forget  
I'm not in love yet  
Sweet talk don't win me over  
But I realized  
Big brown eyes can hypnotize  
When he says  
  
I am full blood boricua  
Reads the tattoo on his arm  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)  
It's pure infatuation  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)"  
They had changed dancing positions now. Her back was against his front. His hands laid on her hips as they moved together into the music. He couldn't help but feel the heat rise between them. Her hands came up to wrapped around behind his head in effort to get closer to him.Skin the color of cinnamon  
His eyes light up and I melt within  
Feels so good it must be a sin  
I can't stop what I started  
I'm giving in  
He brings life to my fantasies  
Sparks a passion inside of me  
Finds the words when I can not speak  
In the silence, his heartbeat is music to me  
  
Mama used to warn me  
Not to rush love with another  
She said I'm not trying to lecture  
I just care about my daughter  
Ay mama, you seem to forget  
I never will let  
A man control my emotions  
But when he smiles (when he smiles)  
I feel like a little child  
When he says  
  
I am full blood boricua  
Reads the tattoo on his arm (whoa, whoa)  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong)  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)  
It's pure infatuation  
(Ah ah, ah ah, ah ah)"  
They continued to move. There movements taking them to a erotic passionate high, that was usually achieved by sexual contact. Not only did the dance turn them on, but the audience as well.  
"Caught between my mama's words  
And what I feel inside  
I'm wanting to explore his world  
But a part of me wants to hide  
Should I risk it, can't resist it  
This has caught me by surprise  
Should I, let him take me to Puerto Rico  
I can't hold back no more  
Let's go tonight...  
Ooh, hey  
  
Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
never let go never leave me lonely  
Papi hold me, say that you adore me  
never let go never leave me lonely  
  
I am full blood boricua (boricua)  
Reads the tattoo on his arm (on his arm)  
He tells me, mami I need ya  
And my heartbeat pumps so strong (so strong)  
Getting lost in el ritmo  
He whispers te quiero, te quiero (oh, quiero)  
I begin to give in with no hesitation  
Can't help my infatuation  
  
I can't help, what I'm feeling  
Infatuated  
Oh ooh, ohh...  
Infatuation"  
  
Inu Yasha pulled Kagome closer to his strong muscular body. He could feel his desire run wild. He was breathing heavily. Her breast crushed against his chest. He leaned forward and kissed his way up her neck to her ear. He took agonizingly slow nibbles and licks. He smiled as she shivered with pleasure.  
"Do you feel this heat between us?" he asked huskily  
Kagome tiled her head back to give him better access to her neck.  
"I do, and that the problem. I can't stop you. I wont stop you..." She whispered to him.  
The crowd cheered happily. Everyone gave a standing ovation, everyone except Kouga.....

Thanks everyone . I don't own Inu Yasha, and the Song was Christina Agularia?


	3. chapter 3

After 3 more sets, Drama Queen called it a night. Kagome then joined Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku at there table.  
"God Kagome! Your voice is incredible!" Sango exclaimed "Thank you Sango. I'm glad you liked it."  
"Yeah and that dance you and Inu Yasha did! Oh boy! I mean it was so hot! I was ready to take Sango to the backseat or the handicap stall in the bathroom."  
WACK  
"Oww! Sango that hurts!" Miroku yelled rubbing his sore head.  
"Pervert." Sango stated "Um...I'm going to the girl's room. Watch my stuff for me?"  
"Yeah sure." Inu Yasha shrugged.  
"I'm going with." Sango got up and fallowed Kagome.  
The boys watched the girls leave and head toward the rest room.  
"Why do girls always go to the bathroom in groups?" Inu Yasha asked in wonder.  
"Sango once told me that they did that to have some girl talk."  
"Girl talk?" he asked confused "I think it is kinda like locker room talk." The boys just look at each other, and then broke out in laughter.  
"Hey did you ever wonder what's in that black note book."  
Miroku made a grab for it, but Inu Yasha swiftly pulled it away.  
"Oh no you don't."  
"Come on I just want a little peek." he whined "No!" "Come on. Aren't you a little curious?"  
"She would kill us."  
Inu Yasha had seen Kagome mad before, and it was scary. He didn't really want to see it again anytime soon, and definitely not towards him.  
"She doesn't have to know...."  
Miroku grinned evilly. He swiftly grabbed the book from Inu Yasha's hands and opened it. There where sketches, some beautiful and some dark and torturous, and others very erotic.  
"Man that guy looks like you... and so does this one and this one..."  
Miroku flipped through the book. He finally stopped on a picture that had a bare chested man, on all fours with leather pants, spiked dog collar and leash around his neck. The leash was held by a scantly leather claded women with black hair.  
"Dude, minus the dog ears this guy is you!" Inu Yasha glanced at the page. Not only was the scene erotic but it was beautifully done. "Man she's got talent." Inu Yasha Said to himself.  
"And this domenatress looks a lot like Kagome! Dude she wants you!"  
"No this has to be someone else..."  
"Inu Yasha its you alright."  
Miroku flip the page over. On the other side there was what looked like a journal entry.  
  
"Dear Journal,  
He's so cute! I wish he would talk to me. Why am I so shy? Why can't I be more like Kikyo? You know... see what I want and go after it. I should just go up to him and be like 'Inu Yasha would you like to go out with me?..."  
  
Miroku stopped reading to skip to the next entry. On the way there were more pictures, songs, and poems.  
  
"That bitch! I caught her reading my book! Then the next day she goes and asked my crush out, the guy I have been pinning for four years! And that jerk said yes! I have this incredible pain in my chest, my heart hurts. Now that Kikyo knows I want him, she'll make sure I'll never have him. Why does she hate me so?..."  
  
"Man, who knew Kikyo was such a bitch? She only dated you to keep you away from Kagome."  
Inu Yasha felt used even when Kikyo cheated on him all those times she always came back saying she loved him, and he let her. Now he found out that was all a lie.  
"Maybe you were with the wrong sister." Miroku mused "What do you mean?"  
"I mean you were meant to be with Kagome. Think about it. If Kikyo hadn't found out that Kagome had a crush on you she would have never dated you. Kagome would have then asked you out, and you would have said yes. I highly doubt that she would have broken your heart like Kikyo did."  
"You might be right..."  
"Maybe you guys can make up for the mistake. Ya know pick up now?"  
Miroku continued reading as Inu Yasha quietly mused the new facts over in his head.  
I am attracted to like a spark between us. Every time I touch her I feel like I'm on fire. And I can't get enough of her  
"Man you got to hear this. Listen."  
  
"Dear journal,  
I had the best dream last night. Inu Yasha came into my room through the window. He told me he wanted me and told him I wanted him too. He kissed me taking me to unknown passionate heights. His hands touching me in places no one ever has before. His hands and mouth bring me into a pleasurable frenzy. We were so caught up we didn't even make it to the bed instead he bent me over the desk and ..."  
  
"That's enough!" Inu Yasha yelled as he grabbed the book from him.  
"Yeah she wants you."  
"So mutt face it seems to be going well for you." Inu Yasha looked up to see Koga's sneering face. 'Good he saw our display tonight.' "Yeah it is. But I have to thank you, if it wasn't for this bet we made I wouldn't know how wonderful she really is. She is a very passionate kind woman. You really messed up by cheating on her with Kikyo."  
"Yeah well the Kagome I know was a real cold fish."  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Inu Yasha yelled clenching his fists.  
"Maybe it was just you. I mean the Kagome on stage to night was anything but prudish." Miroku clearly stated "Yeah well I have to add one more condition to our bet."  
  
"No of course not, I just want to make sure no one tries to screw me over. I need proof that you bedded the beautiful Kagome."  
"Like what kind of proof?" Inu Yasha asked warily "Well I was thinking maybe a sex tape, or naked pictures."  
Both of the young men's jaws dropped. 'What kind of sick joke is this?" Inu Yasha thought.  
"Why can't he just show you her under wear or something?" "Because I'm not stupid. I know how easy it is just to steal a pair of underwear...She like the plain colors, mostly pastels, though she does have a couple sexy black ones."  
"YOU PERVERT! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER AND HER UNDERWEAR! YOU HEAR ME, YOU EVER GO NEAR HER OR HER PANTIES AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" "So, call me crazy but I think there is more going on between you and Inu Yasha then you two think."  
Kagome blushed a little as she reapplied the lipstick Inu Yasha had kissed off of her.  
"He is everything a girl could want."  
Kagome sighed as she gazed at herself in the mirror. "Every girl except Kikyo. She treated him like dirt."  
Sango reapplied her make up in the mirror next to Kagome.  
"She must have had some feelings for him..."  
That doesn't matter now, he is free for the taking. And for some reason I think he wouldn't mind being taken either."  
They both let out a laugh.  
"Nothing is stopping you now..."  
"YES THERE IS!"  
"What?"  
"Kikyo."  
"I don't mean to be cold but kikyo is dead. Beside she was always mean to you anyway."  
"Kikyo was my sister, no matter how she felt about me. Beside she was pregnant with Inu Yasha's baby when she died."  
Kagome bowed her head in sadness.  
"Whoa...Kikyo was…pregnant?"  
Sango nearly dropped her lipstick as she stared at the sad Kagome.  
"Oh honey you actually think it was Inu Yasha's baby?"  
"Well she was his girlfriend. And she told us it was his."  
Kagome remembered the hateful glee in Kikyo's eye when she looked Kagome in the face and told her. She was telling her Inu Yasha would never be hers.  
"Well we also know that Kikyo was a malignant liar. You should really talk to him about it."  
"No. I don't want to hurt him any more. I mean he lost both girl friend and his baby."  
" See it should have been you he dated, Kikyo didn't care about his feelings. You do...besides I really don't think it was his."  
"Why do you think that?"  
Kagome was confused, but her heart was jumping with excitment.  
"Kikyo was having sex with everyone except Inu Yasha."  
Sango stated matter of factly.  
"How do you KNOW that? I mean Kikyo was dating him and she was really loose!"  
"Well I know because Miroku is Inu Yasha's best friend, and I am Miroku's girlfriend...Inu Yasha and Miroku tell each other a lot of things, and Miroku gives me juicy gossip if I allow him to touch me in inappropriate places."  
Sango grined mischivously as Kagome Laughed.  
"Don't get me wrong it is as big as a reward for me as it is for him. Miroku has what I like to call magic fingers."  
Kagome and Sango laughed even louder.  
"Come on Kagome lets get back to the boys."  
Sango looped her arm around Kagome as they walked out of the bathroom together.  
I think this will be the start of a good friendship. Sango thought.  
  
As Kagome and Sango walked out of the Lady's room just in time to hear Inu Yasha yelling.  
"YOU PERVERT! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER AND HER UNDERWEAR! YOU HEAR ME, YOU EVER GO NEAR HER OR HER PANTIES AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Kagome was very confused only hearing the end of the conversion.What are they talking about  
"Its Kouga. Time to put your game face on girl." Sango whispered to Kagome as she ushered them to the table.  
"Miss me Honey?"  
Kagome walked up to Inu Yasha with a big smile on her face. with a quick wink, She sat on his lap. Wraping an arm around his shoulders she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. Inu Yasha wraped his arms around her small delicate waiste. He was desperatly trying to ignore the fact her soft firm bottem was pressing against his suddenly active organ.  
"Of course sweetie, I can never get enough of you."  
Inu Yasha answered.  
"Hi Kagome." Kouga was rather perturbed that Kagome was ignoring him. No woman EVER ignored his presence.  
Kagome gave him the once over with obvious contempt.  
"Kouga..."  
"Kagome, I am wounded by your lack of interest in me."  
Kouga made a fake frown with the puppy dog face. His face reminded Kagome more of the evil snarl a wolf gives a rabbit that was about to become its next meal.  
"Inu Yasha, when are we going back to your place? I want to be alone with you. You said you were going to teach me things..."  
Kagome purred in a sexy come hither voice. She moved her position on Inu Yasha's lap so she was facing him. The movement of her firm bottem against his hard male member was heaven. He had to do everything in his power not pull her skirt up and take her right there.  
"Soon if you keep moving around like that." he groaned out.  
He pulled her closer to him so she could feel his hard male organ. Kagome could feel his manhood pressing against her bottem. She stared at him in complete shock. She didn't realize he was that attracted to her. Her heart was beating excitedly. "Do you promise?" Kagome whispered to him as she looked him deep in his eyes. She then turned herself around in his lap, pressing her back against his chest. She then did the most evilest thing she could have done in a night club surround by people. She begin to rub herself up and down his body. This was causing her bottom to rub his already erect manhood in a sweet and torturous way.  
Inu Yasha couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up out of his chair abruptly, and throw Kagome over his shoulder.  
"I hope you guys don't mind us leaving so early but I'm sure you guys understand." He grabbed Kagome's purse and black note book and gave a quick nod to Miroku and Sango.  
"We will finish our talk later." Inu Yasha made a hastey retreat to his car.  
"Nice meeting you two!"  
Kagome yelled to them from over Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
  



	4. chapter 4

warning Is a Lemon!!! Don't read if you don't like them

"Inu Yasha! Slow down!" Kagome screeched as Inu Yasha raced down the road away from the nightclub. All he wanted was to get her into his bed. No. He needed it. He could feel the soft smooth skin of her knee underneath his hand as he held and caressed her knee with his hand. "Calm down, I do this all the time." Inu Yasha said reassuringly to her. He continued his racing and sharp turns. He began to find it very hard to concentrate while he felt the soft smooth skin of Kagome's leg. Slowly he daringly allowed his hand to slipped its way up past her knee to her soft inner thigh. "Inu Yasha!?" She gasped as she felt his fingers trace circles on the soft sensitive flesh between her legs. The sensation he was causing in her was all new feelings for her. She quickly closed her legs together, but this only pressed his fingers closer to her. She let out a loud moan as his fingers continued their manipulations. "Kagome, you're so beautiful. I think we have something here. Can you feel this thing between us? I want you. I want you more then I've ever wanted someone."  
Inu Yasha made another sharp turn on to along driveway. Inu Yasha pulled his hand away from Kagome, earning a groan of protest. He stopped the car in front of a huge house...more like a mansion. He lives here! He's gotta be loaded! Kagome barely finished her thoughts before Inu Yasha yet again pulled her out of the car and over his shoulder. He quickly grabbed Kagome's things and dashed into the "house". "Inu Yasha put me down! The barbarian act was cute at the club but now its getting old." Kagome's pleas fell on deaf ears. "Master Inu Yasha, I did not know you were to have late-night company...Master Sesshamuro is going to disapprove greatly." A short toady little man stopped Inu Yasha on the stairs. "Well tell him that my guest and I will stay in my wing, so he won't have to see us. Now out of my way Jaken."  
Inu Yasha pushed past the toad man and up the stairs to the right Hall. There they came to two giant doors. He kicked the door open only to make a beeline straight for a door at the end of the hallway. He quickly put Kagome down. He opened the door and ushered her inside. It was a gorgeous bedroom. "Alone at last..." He whispered huskily into her ear. She shivered as his tongue slipped out to caress her neck. "Do you want this too? All you have to do is say yes, and I'll be more then gladly give it to you..."  
His teeth began to nibble slowly on her offered neck. A deep throaty moan escaped from her mouth. She Ken she had already gave in. "I want it... I want you..." she moaned with that answer Inu Yasha pulled Kagome to a huge round canopied bed that had a scarlet curtain with gold fringing and tassels. "Don't you think I should go wash my make-up off? I mean we'll smear it all over the place like last time."  
Inu Yasha sat Kagome on the bed and swiftly kissed her hard on the mouth. His tongue pushed past her lips and ran it across her smooth teeth. She hastily opened to his questing tongue. He plundered her mouth, searching every crevice, and drinking as much of her as he possibly could. He only pulled away when they needed air. Her head was swimming with lust and she felt a little dizzy. "No I want to be able to see every spot your gorgeous lush lips have touched me." He whispered softly against her neck. Inu Yasha kissed Kagome softly, It was ment to be slower, teasing, and more arousing then lustful. He nibbled on her lower lip, earning a garbbled groan from her. His lips left her mouth to slowly deascend down her chim. to her neck, to her collarbone. His tongue darted out to lick the bit of breast at the neckline of her blouse.  
"hmm, I think your clothes are getting in our way."  
Kagome nodded and helped him remove her blouse. Once the offending garment was off her, he tossed it behind his head. His hands slowly, tantilzingly slide down her soft aroused skin. He reached the top of her black skirt, He hooked his fingers in the band and slowly seductivily pulled it off. He then reached her shoes. He quickly took them off and joined her back on the bed. Gently laid her back on the bed.  
"Well I'm feeling overdressed."  
Kagome giggled at his little joke, but he could still feel the tentation radiate from her.  
"Relax Kagome, if you want to stop just tell me." She shook her head no.  
" No, I'm just nervous. I'm still...I've never...I'm a vir-"  
"virgin? I know. I promise to be easy on you..."  
He gave he a devilish grin.  
" In fact I am going to give you so much pleasure, you'll sleep for a week."  
Inu Yasha grined and winked at her, earing a shy grin. He slowly began to unbotten his shirt. Kagome couldn't takethe teasing anymore, she ripped off her underwear and bra and throw them to the side. when she looked to see Inu Yasha was only on his third botten, she grabbed the edge of the shirt and ripped it open. botten went flying everywhere.  
"well someone is eager."  
She cautiously eased the shirt off his shoulders. His strong well toned musclular chest was open to her view. Her mouth watered as she could allow her tongue to taste the taunt flesh. Instead she allowen her fingers to touch the hard muscles. His skin was smooth to the touch.  
"God, that face your making is turning me on so much."  
With that he swiftly removed his pants and joined her on the bed. Now he was only wore red silk boxers, that didn't help to hide his bulging erection. Kagome couldn't help but stare at his evident desire for her. She gasped in shock when Inu Yasha gently took her hand and rested it on his stife manhood.  
"Go ahead don't be scared. I won't bite, not unless you ask nicely."  
She tentively touched him throw the fabric. He was long, wide, and hard. She knew that the male penis got hard when aroused but never imagined this. This time Inu Yasha gasped in shock. when kagome pulled the boxers down to get a better look.  
A look of disbelief came apound her beautiful face but it was quickly replaced by fear. Inu Yasha gently took her hand and placed it on his hard member. Slowly wrapping her fingers around him. "Don't worry my sweet, It won't bite...but I might, but only if you ask."  
He gave a sexy sly grin.  
Kagome shook her head in shock and embrassment.  
"No, I mean...I, Its so big? Will It even fit?"  
She shifted her eyes away from his. He quickly grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.  
"Every blue blooded male loves to hear that about himself, but don't worry it will fit and it will be very pleasurable."  
again he gave him another cocky grin. He gentley pushed her down onto the bed. He laid down beside her. His hand gently sweeping her perfect body. His hand softly caressed her face looking deep into her deep chocolate eyes. It lowered down her neck, her chest, to her breast. Her perfect breast. His hand cupped one. wonderous, was all he could think of at that moment.  
Then he took her breast and rubbed it making the nipple erect, he pinched it and brought his mouth to it nipping at it. A deep graggled moan escaped her throat. He let his tongue lavish it before would nipe it, only to lavish it again. Her hand searched him out, laching herself around his neck. His hand traveled down her stomach with feather lite touches, slowly down to where he touched her in the car.  
Rubbing slow lazy circles around her little nub sending electric shock though her body. Kagome tried to smoother her moans by pressing her head in to his neck. Inu Yasha kissed her gently sweetly on the lips the trailed wet kisses down her cheek towards her ear.  
"Don't try to hide that beautiful voice, I want to here you moan, I want to here the pleasure I am giving you."  
She rewarded him with a thoarty loud groan.  
"Thats my girl. You look so beautiful right now."  
Slowly he inserted his finger, careful not to startle her with this new sensation. Kagome didn't know what to think, Never had she felt anything this good.'Something this good must be a sin.' she thought as she began to work towards an unseen goal. She felt something building in the pit of her stomach and began to buck against Inu Yasha's hand, not knowing what she was working for. Moaning out Inu Yasha's name her climax hit her hard and fast.  
Inu Yash cradled Kagome to himself as placed kisses on her face. Kagome shifted to gaze into his eye. "Thank you..." She whispered "For what?"  
"For making my dreams come true."  
"Where not done yet..."  
With that he positioned himself in front of her womanhood. He looked her straight in the eye, before kissing her full and hard on the mouth. His tongue demanding entrance, which she egerly allowed. There tongues fought for dominces, which neither would win. Braking the kisses Inu Yasha look her over one last time before gain all his self control to ask one question.  
" Are sure?"  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "Be my first Inu Yasha."  
He couldn't take this much longer so slowly he entered her. She arched her back and allowed him to enter. He made sure to be genital as he pushed through her barrier. Kagome gave a gasp of pain at the lose of her virginity. Inu Yasha waited until she adjusted to this intrusion. Kagome began to shift a little as she began to test her limits, making it hard for inu Yasha to remain pataint. She gave him a nod listening to her sounds what she liked and what she didn't.  
but sped up as the passion increased. Kagome was moaning his name softly, over and over and Inuyasha was thrust in a deep steady space. Moving quickly, Inuyasha flipped onto his back and pulled her on top of him. She gasped but her hips didn't cease their movement against his. She sat up and rested her hands on his chest as she rode him, without any shame. He looked up at her, and just watched her. Her skin was practically glowing as she quickly moved against him.  
It seemed to go on forever, Inuyasha guiding Kagome's hips against his, up and down his hard length. Sweat covered their bodies in a thin sheen. Kagome's head was thrown back, as moans and purrs emanated from her throat. Inuyasha's eyes traveled over her body and rested on the juncture of her thighs, watching her sex engulfing his member over and over. He slipped on hand in and found the little nub that was just begging to be touched. He stroked it quickly and Kagome's body jerked against his before she let out a loud cry as her whole body clenched and convulsed against his, orgasm tearing through her body. Her inner walls clenched around his manhood and his hips bucked up against hers thrusting deeper as he came. Inu Yasha liad his head on top of kagome's chest and listened to her heart beating, breathing quickly, her eyes slid shut and she drifted instantly into a light sleep. Never losing the contact they had gained in there love making, he rolled over taking Kagome with him. With Kagome laying on his chest he fell quickly into a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Inu Yasha woke up feeling warm, very comfortable, and heavy... Something was lying on his chest. The object was small, soft, and warm. He slowly opened his eyes to only to take in a very erotic sight. A beautiful raven haired angel lay on his chest. She rested comfortably on his chest, covered with the blankets only from the waist down. Kagome snuggled closer to Inu Yasha. He could feel her soft pert breast pressed against his chest. He felt himself harden again, that's when he realized he was still firmly planted inside her. He let out a small groan as she shifted her body causing her body to tighten around his already engorged member.

Kagome awoke slowly. She felt warm, content, and complete. She had the most wonderful dream ever. It was more realistic then any of the other dreams. One in which Inu Yasha made love to her. It was tender, loveing, not gruff of animalistic like she imagined.

'Though I sure he can be like that too' she thought with a smile.

Kagome let her hand wander up her nice warm comfy pillow. Her fingers came in contact with a soft pebble like thing. Appsently she began to play with it. She rolled it in between her thumb and finger, softley pinching it then pressed it down.

"Oh Kami!" Inu Yasha groaned

Kagome jerked her hand back in surprise. Then she felt the fullness and straining between her thighs. She gave a reflexsive squeeze with her thigh muscles.

"This is going to kill me." Inu Yash groaned in pure pleasure.

Kagome sat up with a jolt, just to see Inu Yasha laying under her. Her legs straddled his waist, and his member deep inside her.

Everything came rushing back. 'It wasn't a dream! It really did happen!'

"Thank god, your awake. I don't think I could of waited much longer."

"I-I'm sorry You must have been so uncomfortable. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Inu Yasha gave a wicked grin. His hand snaked up her arm, into her hair at the back of her head. He pulled her head down till it was about inches away from her face.

"It was an oh so good hurt..."

He drew her into a sweet gential kiss. His tongue traced over her lips,begging for entrance. Kagome gladly opened to him. There kiss became a firy dance of passion.

Inu Yasha began to move under Kagome's body. His ever so clever hand found it way between there bodys to their joining, and rubbed her bundle of nerves.

Kagome tore away frome there kiss to let out a gasp of pure pleasure. The things he could do to her body. The feelings he brought out. She looked down into his beautiful gold eyes. He could see the question lurking in her chocolet brown eyes. He placed both his hands on her waist and began to move her up and down on his swollen member. She soon picked up on his rythem and began to move on here own. Their Moans mingled together, filling the room.

"Lord Sesshomeru, Your summoned me." Jaken asked his Silvery haired master.

"Yes, I would like you to tell Inu Yasha to come here, we have matters to be discused."

Jakin ringed his hands together in a nervous akward way. He knew his lord wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Lord Inu Yasha asked not to be disturbed Master."

"What!"

The whole room shaked with the thunder of his voice.

"What could he be doing!"

"His is entertaining cough a pretty young woman in his cough rooms."

"He is, is he? Well we will just see about that!"

Sesshomeru stormed out the study and down the hall toward the main foyer. He immedaitely went to Inu Yasha's wing of the house. He passed a series of rooms until he stopped at a door that was Inu yasha's bedroom.

"I bet he is in there having a tea party. He wouldn't know what to do with a girl if she fell naked into his lap." Sesshomeru said in a cold unemotional way.

He opened the door that led to Inu Yasha's bedroom.

"OH INU...YASHA!"

A beautiful naked woman staddling his little brother's lap. Her beautiful long raven tresses flung back,eyes closed, back arched, and body quivering in the throughs of her third orgasim.

"I guess I was wrong." he murmerd.

Inu Yasha saw his brother walk in, but he'd be damned if he was going to stop before he too was satisfied. It wasn't his fault his perv brother didn't know how to knock. Besides his intrusion gave him an extra ten minutes...

He quickly flipped Kagome over onto her back, and pulled the blanket over their heads.

" Inu ... I don't know how much more...I-I-I can...take...oh..."

"sure you can...ah...come one more time...oh..."

He began to move inside of her slowly then faster, coaxing her toward the higher plan of pleasure. His lips sought out hers. Her mouth was open and his tongue delved inside. He tasted her sweetness, gods he was already addicted. His mouth moved down her chin, to her neck, he began to nibble,lick, and kiss the pulse there.

"Please... oh... oh..."

Kagome moaned. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hand caressed his naked back, she met him thrust for thrust. She was on fire, and only he could put it out. Faster they both went until they both snapped.

"Gods, Inu Yasha!"

"Kagome!"

They both reached there pinacle of pleasure at the same time, as he slammed himself to the hilt. His seed splashing against her walls. Panting for air, they waited.

"You have to be the worlds greatest lover..."

"Thanks, but your just easily pleasured." he whispered back.

"But if anyone ask its my sexual prowess."

They both laughed. Inu Yasha kissed her lips lightly. Gods he was falling in love with her.

"Make sure you stay covered under here."

With out another word he rolled off of her, and pulled the covers down past her chin. That was when she saw them. Two men. One was the older short toady man she met earlier, and a gorgous handsome man. He looked so much like Inu Yasha except he was cold in his demeanor.She blush terribly and hide under the covers with a squeal.

"eek!"

"Since when did you thake up voyourism Sesshomeru?"

"I guess since my brother finally learned to pleasure a women."

Kagome peeked out of the covers. Inu Yasha put a possesive arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I hoped you enjoyed the show."

"I did in deed. She was quite beautiful, that is until you hid her from my veiw."

Sesshomeru allowed his cold steally eyes rake over kagome, causing her to blush again . and bury her face into Inu Yasha's chest. She didn't like the way he looked at her, neither did Inu Yasha.

"What do you want?"

The question dragged Sesshomeru from his lust filled thoughts of the naked girl.

"I need to discuss some legal matters with you after all it involves your money."

Kagome swore she saw anger flash in his eyes as he spat those words at Inu Yasha, but it was quickly covered by an unemotionly look.

"We can talk on Monday. As you see I have a guest for the weekend."

She saw the flash of anger again.

" AS YOU WISH."

And with that they were gone.

"That was your brother?"

"Half brother."

"OH. Was he there the whole time?"

Inu Yasha smiled a very wicked devil may care smile.

"No, but he was there long enough to see how goddess like you are."

She covered her face in embaressment.

" OH GODS! I Can never show my face again."

Inu Yasha laughed and pulled her to him.

" Don't worry about it."

He whispered seductivily in her ear. His tongue darted out to lick the senitive flesh before taking it into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Ohh...oh."

"I'm up for round two?"

Kagome gasped in surprise, and looked down at the tent in his lap.

"All ready?"

"I can't help if your so desirable."

He laid her back and spread her legs with his knee. Cradled between her legs, he looked her in the eyes. Then he slammed himselg into her to the hilt. Her tight walls clenching him hard.

"Kami! Inu Yasha...oh...!"

Kagome moaned and arched her back.

" This time my goddesss...ohhh"

He slowly slid out of her so that his tip was just barly inside. Then he rammed himself in again.

"Ahh..."

"ooh... we do it hard and slow. ahh... my sex goddess...ohh."

"Oh...Ahh...MMM..."

Sango's Voice rang Through the dimly lite room.

"Oh so good... Miroku... oh gods! Were did you learn that?

"Do you like that my love?"

"Kami yes! A little lower...Uh right there! Right there!"

"Your so beautiful Sango."

"Oh gods Miroku, that is so good you are wonderful at this."

"I'm the king baby...The King."

Miroku's magic fingers rubbed the tenision out of sango's back muscles. She worked out to hard today and was so sore. Her muscles ached and screamed.

'Some times he can be so sweet. Rubbing my back, caring so much for me.'

" You know, ther are some other muscles I can rub for you, and I know they're always tight..." Miroku said suggestivly while ginning mischeivously.

"Hmm... What muscles?" Sango asked confused

"These muscles."

His hand went down between Sango's legs. He slowly began to rub through her clothes.

'I'm going to get some action to night.' miroku Happily thought with a smirk. He didn't notice the displeased look on Sango's face.

'He always knows how to ruined a nice moment.' Sango sighed

"Get away from me you pervert!"

Sango pushed him off the couch to the fluffy carpeted floor.

"Is that all you think about? Gods! We were haveing a nice moment and you had to ruin it! Because your such a perv!"

Sango stood up and stomped into the other room, leaving a very stuned Miroku.

Miroku quickly got up once he was sure she was gone. He then cautously followed her into the kitchen.

"Sango my love, I am so sorry. My cursed hand has a mind of it own..."

He held his hand in the air, then turning to the offending apendage, he glared at it and with his other hand he slapped it saying..

"Bad hand bad! You must stop having a mind of your own! You keep on offending my dear sweet Sango!"

Miroku's little show of cursing his hand did amuse her...not that she would let him know though. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him 'the look' as he had named it. This was a look no man or woman wished to recieve. It was a look that sent shivers down your back and made you want to cower in the corner.

"Miroku..."

That was the only warning she gave before knocking the poor young man out cold.

Kagome slept blessfully snuggled next to Inu Yasha. They had a passionate weekend together, One She wished would never end. unforantly tomorrow was monday and that ment back to school and back to normal sad life. The only good thing was that Inu Yasha would be there.

"Kagome...Ka-go-me..."

Kagome groaned and rolled away from the noise.

"Not now Yasha, To tired..." she mumbled

The boy was unsadatible. They spent all Friday and Saturday making love. In evey place they could, the bathroom, the bedroom, sitting room, the game room, and oh god the T.V room was the best. The did it sitting up, standing, and laying down. He told her there were many more erotic ways they could do it, and they would...

"Yeah from what I saw he is quiet the lover kagome."

Kagome slowly open her eyes.

gasp

Her dead sister sat at the end of the bed. Her hand rubbing Inu Yasha's naked thigh.

"If I had known what prowess he had I would have let him nailed me when I was alive."

Kagome sat straight up in surprise, Shock, and fear. She stared straight into the cold dead brown eyes of Kikyo.

"Don't be afraid Kagome. I'm not here to hurt you..." Kikyo reassured.

"But you're -you're DEAD! I was there when momma identified your body, I watched as they lowered your body into the ground..."

"Yes Sister I am dead. You see I am being punished. I am unable to move on until I make amends for my wrongs." She answered with a sad mournful look upon her face.

"What did you do that was so wrong?"

Kagome still hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing her dead sister.

"You of all people should know... I am sorry Kagome, I was a real bitch to you."

Kagome looked down at her hands. She didn't know what to say. She only ever wanted her sister to love her. Instead kikyou made her miserable. Kagome looked down at her hands not wanting her to see her tears.

"Why didn't you love me? I looked up to you... Why? What did to I do?"

Kikyo's cold hand lifted Kagome's face to meet hers.

"I did...I do love you. I always wanted alittle sister... Then I lost my status in the family and out side the family. Every one on;y talked about you. It didn't get better as we got older either... I was jealous and it made me do things to both you and Inu Yasha..."

They both had tears in their eyes now.

"I always thought everyone loved you more..."

They both let out an awkward laugh. The tension between lessening alittle.

"Kagome I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you...both of you. I have caused so much pain that I am in limbo. I kept soulmates apart. But now I am going to help keep them."

"Soulmates?"

"You and Inu Yasha silly..."

"We're soulmates? Me and Inu Yasha."

Kagome couldn't believe it. She was so happy she thought she would burst.

"Yeah I had to help you to out alittle tonight. Did you think you to would have ended up in bed with out my help?"

Kagome blushed and looked down.

"Maybe not so fast."

Becoming serious and she looked kikyo staight into the eye.

"Who was the babies father?"

Tears shimmered in Kikyo's eyes and her hand instinctivly went to her stomach, knowing that know life would be there. Sadness washed over her. Not only had she killed herself with her stupidity, but her sweet, innocent unborn baby. Her Tears ran freely down her face.

"It was not Inu Yasha..."

"Then who."

"Inu Yasha knows. He will make you happy... I must go...my engery is waning... one warning though...beware of the wolf pack dear sister."

Kikyo began to fade away.

"What, who is the wolf pack?"

Kikyo was gone now. No where in site. only here answer floated on the wind.

"You will know beloved sister..."

Kagome looked down at her sleeping lover. She caressed his face lovingly and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

" I love you soulmate."

'God he is gorgous. Like a god. Laying there half naked, barly covered. his hair strung all over... I must draw him.'

She ran to her bag and pulled out her note book and pencils and earser. She ran back to the bed and began to scatch a picture of her lover. Her soulmate.


	6. Chapter 6

Inu Yasha woke up with a slumbering Kagome on his chest. His arms wrapped possessively around her. She was so beautiful.  
'I just feel so right to be here with her like this. Its like we belong together.' He thought.  
He slowly and carefully distracted himself from under her. Carefully not to wake her he got out of bed and made his way to the dresser. He took out a pair of boxers, and sweat pants and quickly donned them along with his bath robe.  
"Time to find out what that bastard wants." he whispered to himself.

Sesshamaru sat behind his desk. He read through some important papers dealing with his brothers inheritance. When their father and Inu Yasha's Mother died, Sesshamaru got a huge shock! Their will left most of everything to Inu Yasha. He did receive a business that came from his mother (who died when he was young) The house, the money and the corporation belonged to Inu Yasha's mother, so hence belonged to Inu Yasha. Sesshamaru was however given guardianship of Inu Yasha. He was to look after the corporation for him until he could take over. The little piss didn't even know what he did for him. Now he had a beautiful women in his bed while he did paper work! Sesshamaru smiled as he remembered the gorgeous creature bouncing happily onto of his little brother. She looked so much like Kikyou.  
Kikyou … now that was one thing he could take from Inu Yasha, and he did over, over, and over again. She was a great lover. She knew where and how to touch a man. Such a waste….  
"you wanted to speak to me old man?"  
Sesshamaru looked up to see his brother- half brother - standing before him. Was he really in such deep thought over his ex-lover that he didn't notice his brothers entrance.  
"Just wake up Yasha?"  
"What of it?"  
Sesshamaru looked at the clock. 1:00pm  
"Well I guess if I was entertaining all weekend I would sleep in too."  
"Feh, what do you want?"  
"I just have some papers you need to sign."  
"On what?"  
"Now Yasha don't you trust me?"  
"Feh about as far as I can throw you."  
"Fine, this one is on the stock you wanted to sell," He handed him the first set of papers.  
"This one is for tax purposes, and this one is for that charity you wanted to donate too." He handed 2 more documents.  
"So whose the young lady?"  
"None of your business." Inu Yasha quipped with out even looking up form his papers.  
"HMMM, she looks a lot like Kikyou. Wonder if she is anything like her? And I don't mean her personality."  
Inu Yasha looked up with a scowl on his handsome face.  
"From what I had the pleasure to see, she has a lot of potential to be like her… I would take great joy in teaching her…"  
"You won't touch her you pompous ass!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
"Now now Inu Yasha, temper temper.  
"No you listen here, you so much look at he the wrong way, the moment I turn 18 you will be out of here so fast your head will spin! I will now role and let you just have her like I did with Kikyou!" He shouted.  
Sesshamaru just nodded. He knew he over stepped the line.  
"So did you tell her yet?"  
" Feh what?"  
"Our secret?"  
"Which one?"  
"Both."  
"No."  
"Are you going to?"  
"I don't know… I have to see how she feels about me first."  
"She like Kikyou?"  
Inu Yasha growled.  
"Not like that. Her personality…"  
"Polar opposites."  
"Then I think she likes you."  
Inu Yasha quickly signed the last of the documents and handed them back.  
"Feh, what do you know."  
"I know enough that most girls won't ride you like a bull with out having some kind of feelings for you."  
Inu Yasha let out another growl.  
" I want you to look into buying a recording company."  
With that he walked out slamming the door.


End file.
